I think It's time to move on
by Lostinyouagain
Summary: - Carmilla sigue culpándose por el accidente de su novia. Han pasado seis años de aquel día y todavía piensa en ella. Aunque luego de una fiesta en la fraternidad Zeta, cambiará de opinión. - Carmilla web series related. AU/ University world. Carm is not a Vampire. Characters: Laura Hollis, Carmilla Karstein, Danny Lawrence for the moment. Dejame tu comentario :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Move on

 **"Hey vos, desastre en pantalones de cuero, vamos a salir hoy, no más excusas"** – esa fue la frase con la que mi delicada compañera de cuarto, pelirroja alta de ojos intimidantes, Danny Lawrence, me sacó de mis pensamientos. **"Danny, no me siento muy bien… "** \- traté de responder pero no sirvió de mucho. De repente me encontraba cargada sobre sus hombros, saliendo por la puerta del dormitorio y con destino a vaya a saber uno dónde. **"Carm, deberías estar más alegre, el hecho de que estés estudiando y que me tengas de amiga, ya debería ser un motivo para sonreír eh!"** – la pelirroja si sabía como hacerme sonreír, debo admitir eso, que detrás de toda esa fiera había una gran amiga, una fiel amiga.

- **"Bueno, bueno, demonio, prometo sonreír si me bajas y me explicas a dónde me estás llevando"** \- dije suspirando porque sabía que era una batalla que no podía ganar. – **"Vamos a una fiesta de la fraternidad Zeta"** me dijo Danny con una cara de entusiasmo que no entendí. **"Desde cuándo vos te juntas con los Zetas, si se puede saber y ¿por qué me interesaría ir a una fiesta con tantos machos alfa?** – le pregunté con esperanzas de que fuera una broma, un chiste de Danny, lo único que quería era despejar mi mente tomando un café o algo que no implicara terminar borracha en la cama de vaya a saber quién. **"Es una fiesta que organizan los Zetas, pero está invitado todo el campus, sería una buena chance de conocer gente nueva Carm, olvidarte… de Elle"**. Habrá visto mi cara de te voy a comer viva Lawrence, porque siguió con su discurso… - **"Mirá entiendo que ella fue importante para vos, y que siempre lo será, pero es parte de tu pasado, tenés que dejarla… ir. Hoy se cumplen 6 años desde el accidente, no podés seguir culpándote"**. Mi vida no era la misma desde el accidente, entendí a Danny y sus buenas intenciones, entendía que tenía que avanzar, pero no me era nada fácil. Elle fue muy importante en mi vida, tan importante que muchas veces deseaba encontrarla en sueños y pedirle que me llevara con ella. Me limité a mirar a Danny, y asentí. Ella tenía razón, y sus esfuerzos por querer levantar mi ánimo me hacían valorar cada día más haberla conocido. Puse mi cara más ruda para no lagrimear y contesté – **"Ok, pero si los Zetas llegan a hacer alguna estupidez o se me acercan con sus hormonas calientes, me largo" –"Si si, te prometo que te cuido toda la noche, pero vamos, no nos va a venir mal, con suerte puede haber chicas del club de química o literatura"** Danny estaba algo loca en pensar que alguien que no fuera del todo popular se arriesgaría a ir a una fiesta de los Zetas.

 **"Wow, esto es…"** – **"impresionante, lo sé"** – Danny completó mi frase. Entramos en el sótano de la fraternidad Zeta y descubrimos una cantidad importante de alumnos de todas las fraternidades y clubes compartiendo tragos y bailando. Al parecer, parte de las nuevas reglas de los Zetas era la protección del campus sin importar de dónde eras. Un gran cartel se desplegaba de lado a lado con la frase _"SI SOS DEL CAMPUS, SOMOS HERMANOS"_. Claro, originalidad Zeta, pero era claro que no querían hacerse los malos, sino fomentar el intercambio de alumnos, y la unión del campus. El lugar estaba rodeado de luces colgantes de colores, esas que se usan en navidad, o las que sobraron del último baile de fin de año, probablemente. Había tres mesas unidas con bebidas encima, todas eran alcohol y algunas parecían combinaciones que el club de química había fabricado de forma casera. Por dentro me juré no combinar nada de alcohol en un día como hoy. La cantidad de personas cargaba el ambiente y la música alta, bueno, no podía faltar la música ¿no?. Danny me gritó al oído **"Voy a buscar algo para tomar, sentate en algún lugar y te traigo algo"** – No llegué a responderle que ya estaba camino a las mesas y saludando gente al pasar.

Y acá estaba, sentada en un sillón de dos cuerpos, gente compartiendo saliva contra la pared y risas por doquier y yo esperando que Danny volviera, tratando de dejar que la música alta entrara en mi sistema, como una vacuna que cura enfermedades. Cerré mis ojos y me relajé, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Las palabras de Danny en mi cabeza se combinaban con un tema que sonaba en el momento, que casi no me doy cuenta que ya no estaba sola en el sillón. **"Basta Kirsch, te dije que me dejes sola"** – mis ojos se abren para ver a una chica de ojos marrones, cabello castaño claro, de camisa blanca con lunares negros y pantalones beige, casi gritando. " **Vamos bonita, si sabes que queres probar la carne Zeta"**. Por alguna razón, ver al idiota de Kirsch borracho, encima de ésta chica, prácticamente intentando besarla sin su consentimiento, me despertó de mi trance. **"Hey idiota, te dijo basta, hace falta que te lo repita"** – dije con mi mejor cara de asesina sacándolo de encima de la muchacha de un empujón. **"Hey tranquila pantalones sexys, vos también podes unirte"** – fue lo que faltó para que mis clases de karate entrarán en acción. Un golpe en su entrepierna y otro en su nuca alcanzó para dejarlo tirado, llorando como un bebé.

Mi próxima reacción fue tomar la mano de la desconocida chica, y alejarla de ahí. No tardarían en caer otros Zetas y probablemente se acabaría la aclamada "paz".

Ya fuera del sótano, y sin darme cuenta que todavía tenía aferrada su mano escucho por segunda vez su voz, ésta vez algo más tranquila, aunque agitada por la corrida. **"mmm, gracias, no sé en qué pensaba Kirsch, seguramente el alcohol le nubló las pocas neuronas que tiene, si es que tiene porque bueno…"** – deja de hablar, al darse cuenta que todavía mi mano seguía en la suya. Al notar esto suelto su mano y trato de sonar muy normal – **"Trata de no meterte en problemas con los Zetas que no siempre vas a encontrar una chica cinturón negro en karate para ayudarte"**. Sonrió, se ve que le pareció que era un chiste, pero yo lo decía muy seriamente. Su sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos y por primera vez en la noche mi cabeza se encontraba en el presente, mirando a ésta chica que no conocía pero que tenía en sus ojos un brillo particular. **"Creo que no nos conocemos, me llamo Laura, Laura Hollis"** y estrechó mi mano, ahora más firme, aunque sentir la suavidad de su mano, me dio curiosidad y por alguna razón respondí - **"Hollis eh?… mi nombre es Carmilla, y tenés una hermosa sonrisa"** \- Carmilla qué estas haciendo, una voz en mi interior me hablaba… ¿estás flirteando?. – **"Mmm gracias, Carmilla y gracias por defenderme… aun sin conocerme"** – noté como sus mejillas se ponían algo coloradas, esto me provocó una sonrisa. Y como despertando de un sueño, siento que me tocan el hombro, preparada para dar una patada de ser necesario, giro para encontrarme con mis dos metros de amistad. **"Danny…"** – escucho la voz de Laura al ver a mi compañera de cuarto. **"Hola Laura, estás… qué… qué haces acá, ¿se conocen?"** la cara de confusión de Danny era mayor a la mía. **"Acabamos de conocernos, mejor me voy, tendría que seguir con mi escrito de literatura, supuse que la fiesta sería entretenida y bueno, algunas no servimos para las fiestas supongo"** – con una sonrisa y mirándome una vez más agradecida, se aleja caminando para el lado sur del campus. Miro a Danny sin entender.

Sé que ésta noche probablemente no podré dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The night is not over

Esa noche, una vez que Danny me encontró con Laura, decidimos que lo mejor era volver a nuestro cuarto. **"No te encontraba y por eso salí, escuché que alguien le había dado una paliza a Kirsch y por alguna razón sabía que mi compañera de cuarto podría estar involucrada"** – Me mira con sus ojos celestes, me río de cómo me conoce Danny, de cuanto me conoce en este año que llevamos compartiendo juntas. **"Bueno, sólo traté de hacer lo correcto, además estaba molestando a Laur… a esa chica"**. Le contesté tratando de sonar normal mientras subíamos las escaleras del sector norte del campus. **"¿Así que ustedes se conocen?"** – " **Sí, Laura, es compañera del curso de literatura, algunas veces hasta se sienta conmigo en clase"** – me responde Danny y me mira atentamente desde su altura. **"Hey, que es esa cara, qué pasa Karnstein, te conozco"**. Me descubrió, me descubrió. Danielle Emily Lawrence, te odio! **"Nada, idiota, abrí la puerta que no veo la hora de dormir"** – le respondo casi gruñendo. Me mira pero no insiste, sabe que hoy fue un día largo para mí y se lo agradezco.

La hora avanzó, ya podía sentir los ronquidos de Danny, que tenía una facilidad extraña para dormirse en minutos. Y yo acá, desvelada. Me asomé a la ventana. Ya me considero amiga de la noche y las estrellas. Sí hay algo bueno de vivir en el lado norte del campus, es que tienes la mejor vista al cielo estrellado. Siempre me gustó pensar que Elle estaba ahí arriba, mirándome.

No sé que pasó esta noche, no sé qué es lo que me desvela, pero miré las estrellas y por primera vez vi algo fuera de lugar. Tuve ganas de caminar, de ir al lado sur del campus. Me preguntaba cómo se veían las estrellas desde allá. Pensé en Laura. Pensé en sus ojos color marrón, mezcla con miel. Cerré mis ojos y traté de recordar su cara, su sonrisa. Esa noche, como todas las noches cuando se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de Elle, no pude dormir. Aunque debo admitir, creo que ésta vez fue otra la razón.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When I see you again

Siento un almohadón caer sobre mi cara y vuelvo a la realidad. **"Arriba dormilona... como siempre ya sería la hora de que te levantes, y por cierto, te encontré dormida sobre la cornisa de la ventana ésta mañana. Te levanté y te tiré en la cama"** \- eso explica porque sigo con la ropa de ayer. **"Gracias Dan"** \- digo todavía dormida, abriendo mis ojos, dejando entrar la luz de la tarde. Escucho a Danny comentar algo sobre el seminario de cocina… y que cierra la puerta al tiempo que se escucha una campana.

" **El seminario… mierda!"** \- me levanto prácticamente corriendo, hoy comienza el segundo cuatrimestre y no tuve más opción que elegir el seminario de cocina. No soy una chica que pueda tomar clases por la mañana, y el único seminario que se daba por la tarde era de COCINA. Sí, sin comentarios. Agarro mi mochila y desearía tener habilidades, como la de super velocidad vampírica.

Veo el salón 405. Entro despacio deseando ser un gatito que se escurre por la puerta y que nadie oye. **"Usted debe ser la señorita Karnstein, ¿no es cierto?"** \- la voz aguda de la profesora cuyo nombre no sé, y cuyo sentido de la moda es bastante peculiar, hace que todos giren sus rostros hacia mí. Genial, nada me gusta más que ser el centro de atención. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza y si pudiera desaparecer lo haría. **"Tome asiento por acá señorita, y procure que sea la última vez que llega tarde"**. Me dirijo a la silla sin levantar la mirada, dejo caer mis cosas deseando que me trague la tierra, cuando escucho una dulce y familiar voz **-"bueno, parece que el destino nos vuelve a juntar"** \- giro para encontrar la mirada de Laura, con una pequeña sonrisa formada en su cara. **"No te preocupes por la señora Willsbur, lo dice porque sos nueva y es la primer clase, pero suele ser muy amorosa"** \- escuché la mitad de su palabrerío, porque no creía volver a encontrarme con sus ojos tan pronto, y sin darme cuenta estaba congelada mirándola fijamente. Hey CARM-IDIOTA dejá de mirar!.

La clase no fue más que presentaciones y conocer el programa del seminario hasta que sonó la campana indicando el corte de hora. Ahí supe un poco más de Laura. **"Me llamo Laura Hollis, tengo 19 años, vivo con mi padre John, mmm este mi segundo cuatrimestre de cocina. Me encanta cocinar, hacer galletas, sobre todo las de jengibre para navidad que hago con papá. Vivo en el sector sur del campus y mis materias tienen orientación periodística, porque me gusta pensar que los periodistas son pequeños agentes encubiertos tratando de develar la verdad…"** \- me doy cuenta que a Laura le gusta irse por las ramas y eso me parece inútilmente… adorable.

" **¿Cómo te fue en el seminario Carm?"** – Danny me pregunta al salir de darse una ducha. Ya me encontraba tirada en la cama, concentrada en el programa del seminario, viendo qué materiales iba a necesitar, imaginándome a Laura horneando galletas de jengibre… **"Hey, holaaa, tierra llamando a Leather-pants…"** mi colorada favorita me hace volver a la realidad. **"Emm, sí, el seminario… bien, muy bien a decir verdad".**

No me cabe duda… voy a tener una sola materia favorita este cuatrimestre.


End file.
